Immunological Biotechnology
ALGEMENE BOODSCHAP: bekijk zeker ook Chemika wiki (http://chemika.ulyssis.be/wiki/index.php?title=Immunological_Biotechnology) een account hiervoor kan snel en gemakkelijk aangemaakt worden. De wiki van dit vak wordt vaak niet aangevuld na een examen. Spijtige zaak want examenvragen kunnen erg nuttig zijn. Dus als je de informatie hieronder gebruikt, doe dan de kleine moeite na je examen de wiki aan te vullen of te checken of dit al dan niet is gebeurd. Een account maken is niet nodig. 21 August 2019 (prof: Liliane Schoofs) # Explain: Fig. 11.34 (9 book edition) # Membrane bound and secreted form of IgM. Mechanism of formation. # T cell development, antigen presentation, elimination of pathogen by CD4 and CD8 (briefly, looking at picture) # True/false (don't remember exact phrases): 1) superantigens don't work through adaptive immunity, they are not connected to TCR-MHC-peptide recognition. 2) ... 3) briefly explain the figure: there are three graphs. One for "no innate immunity organism", one for "no adaptive immunity organism" and one for "normal organism". On the Y axis - microorganism concentration, on the X axis - time. 14 januari 2019 voormiddag ( prof: Liliane Schoofs) # leg uit: figuur ( fig 1.30 uit HB: Janeway's Immunobiology 9th edition) # leg uit: figuur: figuur uit slides, niet uit het handboek over MHC restriction met oranje muis, gele muis met oranje stippen en blauwe muis met oranje stippen. # leg uit: figuur ( fig 10.13 uit HB + extra fototje over gene conversion) met als vraag de 3 redenen voor antilichaam diversiteit. # 5 gemakkelijke meerkeuzevragen: over MHC2, immuun booster vaccine, common myeloid progenitor, dendritische cel defenitie en nog eentje 16 januari 2018 NM # Belang van Th1 cellen bij immuunrespons tegen intracellulaire bacteriën # Affiniteitsmaturatie van B cellen # Bespreek de cellen die belangrijk zijn bij negatieve selectie van T cellen 31 januari 2017 VM # Immuunrespons op extracellulaire parasieten # Activatie naive B cel # Auto-immuniteit 30 januari 2017 VM # Bespreek Th1 cellen en hun functie in de respons tegen intracellulaire BACTERIËN # Bespreek Affinitie maturatie # Bespreek de cellen die betrokken zijn in de negatieve selectie van T cellen 19 januari 2017 VMbewerken # Immuunrespons endotheel # Thymus onafhankelijke B cel activatie # Centrale en perifere tolerantie T cellen a.d.h.v. voorbeeld 17 januari 2017 VMbewerken # Bespreek de rol van IFN-alfa en beta bij een virale infectie # Bespreek centrale en perifere tolerantie bij B CELLEN # Bespreek waarom CD8 T cellen meer stimulatie nodig hebben ivm CD4 T cellen 16 januari 2017 NMbewerken # Bespreek immuunrespons tegen extracellulaire parasieten (wormen dus) # Bespreek activatie van naïeve B-cellen # Bespreek drie fundamenteel verschillende mechanismen die ons beschermen tegen auto-immuniteit. 1 sept 2016 # Belang en mechanisme activatie vasculair endotheel. # Hoe B-cel activatie zonder T cellen. # Centrale en perifere tolerantie T cellen. 27 jan 2016 # Belang van MHCI expressie van gezonde lichaamscellen # Aanpassing lymphocytreceptor genen die uniek is voor B-cellen # Activatie van een naive T-cel 26 jan 2016 # bespreek extracellulaire respons voor parasieten # bespreek activatie Bcel # bespreek 3 systemen die autoimmuniteit vermijden 25 jan 2016 # Geef de verschillen tussen folliculaire en normale dendritische cellen # Wat is linked recognition en geef een medische toepassing # Welke rol speelt IFN-γ bij de T-cel differentiatie? 14 jan 2016 1. explain Th 1 cell's role in coordinating immune response against intracellular pothogens. 2. explain the process of B cell affinity maturation. 3. What types of cell are important for T cell negative selection? explain. 12 jan 2016 # bespreek extracellulaire respons voor parasieten # bespreek activatie Bcel # bespreek 3 systemen die autoimmuniteit vermijden 11/1/2016 NM 1) Bespreek het belang en mechanisme van activatie van het vasculair endotheel in de immuunrespons 2) Hoe kunnen B cellen geactiveerd worden als er geen T cellen aanwezig zijn 3) Centrale en perifere tolerantie van T cellen 30 jan 2015 = 12 jan 2016 NM # Bespreek de rol van Interferon alfa/beta bij een virale infectie p112 in Janeway's 8th ed. # Bespreek het verschil tussen centrale en perifere tolerantie bij B-cellen en geef bij elk een voorbeeld in Janeway's 8th ed. voor central/ voorbeeld perifeer is 'linked recognition' # Bespreek waarom CD8 T-cellen meer co-activatie nodig hebben dan CD4 T-cellen in Janeway's 8th ed. 28 jan 2015 VM 1. Vergelijk folliculaire dendritische cellen en gewone dendritische cellen 2. Wat is "linked recognition" en geef een medische toepassing 3. Wat is het belang van interferon gamma in de differentiatie van T-cellen 13 jan 2015 NM # Bespreek het belang van de expressie van MHC-1 ]op gezonde lichaamscellen. # Bespreek een aanpassing aan de lymfocytreceptorgenen die uniek is aan B-cellen. # Bespreek T-cel priming. 16 jan 2013 NM (cfr 27 aug 2012) #Bespreek immuunrespons tegen extracellulaire parasieten #Bespreek activatie van naïeve B-cellen #Bespreek drie fundamenteel verschillende mechanismen die ons beschermen tegen auto-immuniteit. 27 aug 2012 #Bespreek immuunrespons tegen extracellulaire parasieten #Bespreek activatie van naïeve B-cellen #Bespreek drie fundamenteel verschillende mechanismen die ons beschermen tegen auto-immuniteit. 27 jan 2012 NM #Sommige micro-organismen kunnen enzymen synthetiseren die het Fc fragment van antilichamen kunnen degraderen. Waarom zou deze eigenschap een hogere graad van overleving kunnen opleveren voor het micro-organisme? #Bewijs dat thymus-stromacellen essentieel zijn voor de ontwikkeling van T-cellen #Bespreek hoe Th1-cellen de reactie tegen intracellulaire pathogenen via de macrofagen coördineren. 27 jan 2012 VM #Macrofagen zijn zowel in het aangeboren als het adaptief immuunsysteem belangrijk. Verklaar #Bespreek de primaire en secundaire antistof reactie #Vergelijk NK en CTL cel. Belangrijkste gelijkenissen en verschillen 22 aug 2011 NM #Bespreek de rol van macrofagen in zowel de aangeboren en als de adaptieve immuunrespons. #Vergelijk de primaire en de secundaire immuunrespons. #Bespreek de gelijkenissen en verschillen NK en CTL cellen. 28 jan 2011 VM #Sommige microorganismen kunnen enzymen synthetiseren die het Fc fragment van antilichamen kunnen degraderen. Waarom zou deze eigenschap een hogere graad van overleving kunnen opleveren voor het microorganisme? #Bespreek het hapten-carrier effect en geef een medische toepassing. #Hoe kan een T cel aangezet worden tot clonale expansie? 29 jan 2010 NM #Bespreek de rol van macrofagen in zowel de aangeboren en als de adaptieve immuunrespons. #Vergelijk de primaire en de secundaire immuunrespons. #Bespreek de gelijkenissen en verschillen NK en CTL cellen. 22 jan 2010 NM #Sommige microorganismen kunnen enzymen synthetiseren die het Fc fragment van antilichamen kunnen degraderen. Waarom zou deze eigenschap een hogere graad van overleving kunnen opleveren voor het microorganisme? #Bespreek het hapten-carrier effect en geef een medische toepassing. #Hoe kan een T cel aangezet worden tot clonale expansie? 12 jan 2009 #Sommige organismen kunnen Fc fragmenten afbreken. waarom zou dit een hogere graad van overlevering opleveren? #Bewijs dat thymus stroma cellen essentieel zijn voor de ontwikkeling van T-cellen #Bespreek de interactie van Th1 cellen met macrofagen. 12 jan 2009 #Bespreek de immunologische respons tegen een bacteriele infectie #Bespreek activatie van naive B-cel #3 manieren om auto-immuniteit te omzeilen 29 jan 2008 #Sommige pathogenen bevatten enzymen die die Fc fragmenten kunnen degraderen. Hoe kan dit een grotere overlevingskans opleveren voor dit pathogeen #Leg het hapteen-carrier effect uit en geef een toepassing #Hoe wordt een naïeve T-cel geactiveerd. 28 jan 2008 #Activatie naive B cel #Immuunrespons tegen bacteriële infectie #3 vbn. hoe er gezorgd wordt dat er geen autoimmuniteit is 24 jan 2008 #Macrofagen hebben een rol in zowel innate als adaptive immunity, leg uit. #Leg de primaire en de secundaire antistofrespons uit. #leg gelijkenissen en verschillen uit van NK en CTL cells 14 jan 2008 #Bespreek de immuunrespons tegen bacteriële infectie (neen niet tegen intracellulaire, gewoon baceteriën int algemeen) #Bespreek activatie van naïeve B cel (neen niet T cel, goed lezen en vooral niet beginnen knallen van T cellen omdagu de voorbeeldvraag nog herinnert) #Bespreek de drie mechanismen die het lichaam beschermt tegen autoimmuniteit (of voorkomt of gebruikt ofzo) Practica: #Teken en leg uit. Kan je ook doen me een antigen me maar 1 epitoop #Wat leer je erdoor van de pI? Teken. #Wat is passieve en actieve hemagluttinatie + tekenen. Bewijs dat de interactie reversibel is #Leg het precipitatiemechanisme uit. Wat doet een PD10 kolom, naam + uitleg #Welke PAP concentratie verkies je (paar vb getalletjes, je kiest natuurlijk de beste). Verschil passieve en competitieve ELISA 24 jan 2007 #bespreek de naieve Tcel en clonale expansie #Fc fragment: sommige organismen kunnen het afbreken. Hoe levert dit een hogere overleving op voor het organisme? #wat is het hapteen carrier-effect en geef toepasssingen. 23 jan 2007 #bespreek de rol van macrofagen in aangeboren en adaptief immuunrespons #vergelijk: Primair vs Secundair immuunrespons #bespreek de gelijkenissen en verschillen NK - CTL.